Cuffed Together Forever
by SonnySmiles
Summary: When Sonny wants to quit 'So Random', Chad wants to know why. But when he finds out why it's something he wasn't really expecting. Sequel to 'Cuffed'
1. Chapter 1

Cuffed Apart: Prologue

Sonny's eyes were puffy from crying as she made her way down to Marshall's office. This had to be one of the hardest decisions that she has ever made. But by quitting 'So Random!' she thought that would solve all of her problems. She was all but at the doorway when she heard somebody call out her name from behind her.

"Sonny! This is a mistake and you know it!" Sonny recognized the voice right away. It was none other then her boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. Trying to yet again talk her out of this.

"Chad, you can't talk me out of this. My mind is made up." Sonny said, turning around and surprised to see not only Chad but her whole cast masts.

"Sonny, come on you can't quit. Ever since you got here you changed everything." Nico said.

"Yeah, who would of thought that 'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls' could actually get along with one another. Tawni and Portlyn are practically glued at the hip." stated Zora.

"But I really don't see any other way. There is no way that I can help my mom around the house when needed, be all your guys shoulder to lean on, be your girlfriend, and be able to write out and perform sketches. I think that me quitting is the best for all of us."

"Sonny, come on. We could turn to someone else for our problems not just you." Grady said.

"Yeah, and you could hire a maid service to come and clean up your apartment once a week." said Nico.

"You could break it off with Chad." all eyes were on the blonde. Sonny didn't even know that Tawni was there.

"Was that even on the table?" Sonny said, looking at Chad seeing to look of relief on his face. She had considered everything that she could have dropped and Chad had to be at least the last thing on that list.

"Sorry guys but my mind is made up." Sonny said, turning to walk into the office, but was stopped by Chad grabbing hold of her hand.

"Sonny, please?" he said. Chad was trying to talk her out of this since she mentioned it to him, a week ago.

"I'm sorry." Sonny said, pulling her hand back and walking in the office.

Chad slammed his fist as hard as he could onto the closed door, scaring all of the people around him. "Damn it, Sonny!"

"Sorry man, we tried." Nico said, placing a hand on Chad's shoulder.

Chad turned and looked at him. "Not hard enough." and with that he barged into Marshall's office, unannounced.

* * *

_A/N: Here it is. This is the sequel to my very poplar story 'Cuffed.' I decided to write both stories that I pitched. That seemed what everyone thought I should do. Plus I must be insane, because I am writing four SWAC fics. So bare with me if it takes me a while to update. Danielle_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuffed Apart: Chapter 1

Chad busted threw the door, startling both Marshall and Sonny. "Marshall, you can't let her quit."

Sonny looked shocked and a bit mad that Chad just blurted that out.

"Sonny, you're going to quit?" Marshall asked Sonny.

"Yes, that is what I was going to talk to you about, before we got rudely interrupted." Sonny said, glaring at Chad.

Chad knew that he was way out of line, but it was really the only thing that he could do. He all so knew that he probable would hear about it later.

"Yeah, but isn't she on a contract. She shouldn't be able to quit until in up." Chad said. He was really, grabbing at straws. He knew that Sonny's contract was up in a few weeks, but what else was he was supposed to do or say.

"You know full well that it's up at the end of the month. And I just wanted to tell you Marshall, that I won't be back next season. Now if excuse me, I'm leaving." Sonny said, storming out the door and slamming it shut.

"Chad, I need you to try and stop her from quitting." Marshall said, sitting down behind his desk.

"How? I have been trying to do that for the last two weeks."

"You listen here Cooper!" Marshal said, standing back up. Chad doesn't think that he ever heard the guy raise his voice before. "You get Sonny to stay, or I will talk to Mr. Condor and tell him that his number 1 star had Sonny quit. I think that he wouldn't bat an eye and have 'Mackenzie Falls' cancelled. Now Go!"

Chad walked out in the hallway. That was a first. Not only had he been yelled at, by a guy who was usually scared of him, but he threatens his job. Chad walked down to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. Maybe there was something that he hadn't tried yet.

"I can't believe you did that. Why can't you just mind your own business?" Sonny said, as soon as he walked in.

"I just think that you are making a big mistake."

"Well, it seems like you can control everything I do. I am your girlfriend, Chad, not your property."

"When have I ever tried to control you?"

"Like, when I wanted to go to that party with Tawni and you told my mother that they was serving alcohol there. I got grounded for a week."

"Yeah, that was a good thing too. Because the police ended up shutting it down! So, I was just looking out for my girl."

"No, you just like messing with my life. And if you don't back off, mind me Cooper I will break up with you." Sonny said, pushing him out the door.

Chad slammed up against the closed door. He has really gotten himself into a hole. And has no idea how to get out of it. Either he meddles and gets Sonny to stay and loose her. Or still has his girlfriend and loses his job. Talk about between a rock and hard place.

* * *

_A/N: I know Marshall is totally OOC, but oh well. Danielle._


	3. Chapter 3

Cuffed Apart: Chapter 2

Chad took off back to his set. There was really nothing that he could do about it now. Sonny was upset with him, and probable wouldn't even let him back in her dressing room. Finally making his way back to his own dressing room, which he hardly uses anymore, he flopped down on the couch. What in the world had he gotten himself into? He sat there pondering on what to do, until he got called onto set, about an hour later.

Lunch break finally came, slowly. Chad's mind was else ware during shooting and he kept screwing up his lines. But surprised to find Sonny waiting for him, as he made his way to the cafeteria.

"So, I sorry that I snapped at you earlier. I know that you think that I'm making a mistake by quitting. I just wanted you to back me up."

"Sonny, I'll back you up no matter what choice you make. I just don't think that not having enough time is a legit reason to quit. What actor has enough time in the day?"

"I know. But I promised myself that I wouldn't let this happen and it did."

"But you were doing it before…"

"Before when?"

"Before we started dating." Chad said, afraid to what she was going to say.

"Chad, are you saying that you want us both to be miserable, just so that I can have enough time to do what I want. When what I want is to be with you." Sonny said, grabbing hold of Chad's hand.

"No, but I am the easiest thing for you to go give up."

"Chad, that's not even in the picture. I have two weeks to try and get everything situated, and if I can't do it, I am going to leave 'So Random!'. I am going to do it weather you like it or not." Sonny said, walking down the hallway.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad strolled down after her. "I may not like it if you ended up quitting. But I will back you up on whatever you decided to do. But you have to remember that I won't be the only one that is upset about this."

"I know. But you're the only one that matter." Sonny said, pecking him lightly on the lips. "Come on, let's get some lunch." Sonny said, grabbing hold of Chad's hand.

Chad was a little happier as he and Sonny made there way down the hallways. At least he might have some way of stopping her from leaving, since it seems that she really doesn't want to leave. Maybe talking with her cast masts with some way of making more time for Sonny will help. That's something that he would have to do later.

* * *

_A/N: I know that it's short and I haven't updated in forever, but I have no idea what I am going to do with this. So any suggestions that you might have for this story, would be very helpful. I will try and update as soon as possible. Thanks, Danielle. _


	4. Chapter 4

Cuffed Apart: Chapter 3

Sonny bolted to the bathroom right after Chad left her at her dressing room after lunch. She knew that she shouldn't ate anything; just the smell was making her sick to her stomach. After throwing everything in her stomach down the toilet, she sat down on the floor in the bathroom.

She couldn't believe that she let this happen. She didn't even want to do it in the first place, but Chad had talked her into it (even though she didn't even fight him) and now look at this mess she's in. Pregnant at 16.

She thought that by quitting 'So Random!' would loosen up her time and so she could take care of her baby better. She didn't expect Chad and her cast masts to fight so much to get her to stay. She hasn't even told anybody about the baby yet, and Sonny knew that she was going to have to sooner rather than later.

Finally lifting herself off the floor, she made her way out of the bathroom, to run straight into Tawni.

"Why do you do that?" Tawni asked.

"Do what?"

"Everyday after lunch, you come down to the bathroom and I can hear you throwing up. You don't have some eating disorder do you?"

"Tawni! No!" Sonny said.

"Your not….You know?"

"What? My mind reading isn't that good today."

"Pregnant?" Tawni whispered, like it was something she didn't want to get caught saying.

Sonny could feel her heart start racing. "Girl, no!" her voice rose up an octave, and Sonny cursed herself for not knowing how to lie better.

The next thing Sonny knew she was being pulled into her and Tawni's dressing room. "How?"

"Tawni, I think that you know how." Sonny said, plopping down in one of the chairs.

"That's not what I meat. When did it happen?"

"About six weeks ago. Chad and I was alone at my apartment, and we got making out. The next thing I know is my mom is home early and I'm running around the room trying to find Chad's boxers." Sonny said.

"There's an image that I didn't want in my head. Have you told him yet?" Tawni asked. Sonny was surprised that she was taking so much of an interested in it.

"No, and I'm not planning on it. It's his entire fault anyways."

"How is it his entire fault? He didn't rape you did he. Because if he…."

"No, he didn't rape me. It's his entire fault because he is the one that talked me into doing it in the first place."

"He has the right to know."

"Then what? I'm the reason why he's has no career. He will hate me forever for that."

"Chad loves you. I don't think that he will ever hate you. He has the right to know." Tawni said, and with that she left Sonny alone with her thoughts.

When did life get so hard?

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think of the new SWAC? And with Jemi coming out as a couple? I was super excited for both. This weekend was perfect. Hope you liked the new chapter. Danielle._


	5. Chapter 5

Cuffed Apart: Chapter 4

Sonny paced her apartment for about the tenth time since she had gotten home. Tawni had talked her into telling Chad tonight, and since her mom was working late she thought she would just tell him. But the waiting was killing her.

Chad was supposed to be there about an hour earlier but had texted saying that shooting had run later the expected.

After glancing out the kitchen window yet again for Chad's car, Sonny made her way back in the living room and starting pacing again. She didn't even want to know how he was going to react to this kind of news. She was still in denial herself about it and telling Chad seemed to making it more real.

Finally after about twenty more times of pacing she finally heard a knock on the door. Sonny took her time to get the door, taking in the last few minutes of freedom. Finally getting to the door she opened it to see a very flustered and tired Chad.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad said, pecking her on the cheek, while walking into the apartment. "You said that you had something to tell me about."

"Um…Yeah. Hold on. I'll be right back." Sonny said, and bolted into her room.

She hadn't even thought about what she was going to say to him. She had only thought about he was going to say, never thinking about herself.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad yelled down the hallway.

"Uh…Yeah. I'll be there in just a second." Sonny said. Taking a deep breath, she headed back to the living room. It was now or never.

"Are you sure you're fine? Is this about this morning? I told you I was sorry about bursting in on your meeting with Marshall. I just don't think that you should quit without any real reason." Chad said.

"Uh…It's kind of about that. More about the reason why I'm quitting. I haven't really told you that yet. You may want to sit down." Sonny said, motioning to the couch.

"You're not dying are you?" Chad asked. And Sonny could see it in his face that he wasn't joking around.

"Not dying, no. But there is something that you really need to know." Sonny said. She locked eyes with him and some of her nerves seem to disappear a little. "Do you remember about six weeks ago, when my mom was running late and we ended up…you know?"

"Having sex?"

"Yeah, well a few weeks after that I start throwing up every morning, and well…I found out last week that I'm pregnant." Sonny said, closing her eyes. She was afraid to see Chad's reaction to the news.

"You're pregnant? With a baby? You and me are having a baby together?" Chad said.

"Yes."

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"We? Chad this is your entire fault."

"My fault? How is all this my fault. It took the both of us for you to get pregnant." Chad said, his voice rising a bit.

"You're the one that wanted to go in my bedroom even when I didn't want to, since we were home alone."

"But I remember asking you if you were okay with this and your answer was by unbuttoning my shirt." Chad said, all most at a yell.

"You're the one that should have had a condom on you!" Sonny yelled.

"It's not like that was the reason why I came over. And you said it was fine when I told you I didn't have one! You can't pin this all on my Sonny! It was the both of us!"

"Why do guys all ways blame the girls for getting pregnant?"

"I'm not blaming you! I said that it was both of our faults!"

"Well, it's not both of our faults! I'm saying that it's your entire fault that we are having a child together at the good old age of sixteen!" Sonny screamed.

Sonny and Chad was so into there fight that they didn't even see the front door opening. But they did hear the bang, as Connie Munroe had dropped the groceries that she had in her arms.

"Sonny, you're pregnant?"

* * *

_A/N: I think that I am going to make this a T rating. So tell me what you think of the cliff hanger. Danielle._


	6. Chapter 6

Cuffed Apart: Chapter 5

Sonny stood gaping at her mother. She wasn't supposed to be home for another hour.

"What are you doing here?"

"They told me that they didn't need me for the rest of the night. What was that I just heard?" Connie glanced at Chad, who looked like the deer in the headlights.

"I…I…I've got to go." Sonny said, bolting from the apartment.

"Sonny, Wait!" Connie yelled, but only to find Sonny was already on the elevator.

Connie made her way back to the apartment to find that Chad still hadn't moved an inch.

"Are you okay?" Connie said, placing a hand on Chad's shoulder.

"She's….She's…she's pregnant." Chad stuttered out.

"So, she really is pregnant. So what was all of the shouting about?" Connie said, trying to make sense of what she had walked in on.

"She blamed it all on me. Sonny said I had talked her into having sex, and said it was my entire fault why she had gotten pregnant." Chad said, flopping down on the couch behind him.

"Well, you didn't, did you?"

"No, I would never have done anything like that. I love Sonny, and I kept asking her over and over if this is really something that she wanted to do." Chad leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Connie could tell that he was tired; he hardly came over on days that he was shooting. Plus, with all of the commotion going on, she wasn't being surprised if he just collapsed right where he was.

"Let her cool off for a while. She just needs some time to think about what is going on. Sonny does this all of the time when she gets upset: runs off and returns a few hours later. Let me go and get you something to eat," Connie said, walking into the kitchen.

By the time Connie had come out with Chad's food, she found him sound asleep on the couch. Placing his tray on the coffee table, she then went over to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket. Throwing it over him, she watched him sleep for a while.

Chad was a good boyfriend to her daughter. She couldn't have picked a better one. But all of the things that has just came out in the last hour had her head spinning. Heading to her room for a nap until Sonny's return, she wondered what was going to happen to the young couple.

By the time Connie had woken up, it was dark outside. Glancing over at the clock on her nightstand it read 1:28 am. She was surprised that Sonny hadn't waken her up when she got in. Making her way out of her room and down to Sonny's, she was surprised to see that it was empty.

As she flipped on a light in the living room, she was surprised to see that Chad was still sleeping on the couch.

"Chad. Chad!"

"What?" he asked, sleepy.

"Do you know if Sonny has come back yet?"

"No, she hasn't. What time is it anyway?"

"It's 1:30 in the morning." That got Chad's attention! He shot up, almost making Connie lose her balance.

"What? Where is she?" Chad got up, paced around the living room.

"Calm down. Let me give her a call on her cell phone." Connie said, picking up her own cell.

'Please, just let her pick up.' Chad thought, but then he heard it.

'Moo! Moo!' Chad glanced over and sitting on top of the T.V. was none other than Sonny's cell phone.

"So she has no car and no cell phone, in the dark all alone, in L.A." Chad said, and starting pacing again.

"Calm down. Maybe she just walked back down to Condor Studios and fell asleep. Just try and get back to sleep, and we will see if she is there in the morning." Connie said, walking back to her bedroom.

Chad sat down on the couch. How was Connie so calm with Sonny being gone? This was just becoming on big mess. Chad thought back, about what had happened six weeks earlier. If only he could of just told Sonny no, then he wouldn't have been in any of this mess. If only he could have just said no.

* * *

_A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think....This is not what I really thought this story would turn out..Oh well! Danielle_


	7. Chapter 7

**6 Weeks Earlier**

"Chad, I can't believe you did that." Sonny said, as she and Chad entered the apartment. Chad had finally gotten revenge on Nico and Grady for the very first time.

"Well, they had it coming to them." Chad said, plopping down on the couch.

"Yes, I agree with that. But did you really have to have a bucket of gravy poured over their heads?" Sonny said, not being able to hold back her laughter.

"Well, I all ways thought that Grady's name was Gravy, so I thought it fit." Chad said, laughing himself.

"Mom, are you home?" Sonny yelled, only to be returned to nothing but silence.

"Mom?" Sonny said, walking over to the desk. She found a note. "Huh?"

"What?" Chad asked, still sitting on the couch.

"It says that she won't be home until late. She got called into work." Sonny said, groaning. Her mom had been getting home late every night.

"Isn't that like the third time this week?"

"Yep, oh well. So what do you want to do tonight then? It seems like my night is freed up." Sonny said, turning around to face where Chad sat on the couch.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." Chad said, walking up to Sonny and giving her a deep kiss.

"Do you want to just watch a movie tonight?" Sonny said, still dazed from the kiss.

"Only if you want to." Chad said, smirking.

Sonny bolted to her room, closing the door and leaning against it. She and Chad had been going out for a while and it was getting harder to keep saying no. Ever since Mr. Condor had handcuffed the two together, her feelings for Chad were growing by the day; being alone with him all the time didn't help either. She made her way over to the movies, but really wasn't even looking at them because her mind was elsewhere. It was a few minutes later that she soon felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She hadn't even heard Chad come in her room.

"Are you sure that you want to watch that movie?" Chad said, huskily in her ear that made Sonny's heart rate pick up.

He nuzzled on her neck for a few minutes before turning her around and pushed her against the movie case, causing a few of the DVDs to fall on the floor; capturing her lips again with his own again. One of Chad's hands made their way up and into Sonny's hair, while the other found its way underneath her shirt. Sonny felt his hand make its way up her back, before her bra gave loose.

"Chad!" Sonny said, pulling back.

She felt it fall to the floor, since she was wearing a strapless. Chad smirked, before leaning in for another kiss. Sonny felt her feet come sweep off the floor as Chad picked her up and made his way over to her bed. Laying Sonny, gently, on the bed he crawled on her as Sonny pulled off his _Mackenzie Falls_ tie and tossed it on the floor. When Sonny started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, a thought dawned on Chad.

"Wait Sonny. Wait." Chad said, grabbing hold of Sonny hands causing her to growl at him. "I don't have a condom on me, is that okay?"

Sonny didn't say one word to him, just pulled her hands free and starting working on those buttons again. Sonny and Chad laid under the blankets about an hour later. Sonny was cuddled up on Chad's bare chest, half asleep.

"That was unexpected." Sonny said. Sonny felt Chad's chest vibrate as he laughed.

"You could say that again. So, you just want to stay here, or do you want to go watch that movie now?" Chad asked, stroking Sonny's hair.

"Let's just stay here for a few and then we can watch that movie later. Mom shouldn't be home for another few hours."

"That sounds like a plan." Chad said, pulling Sonny closer to him and a few minutes later they both fell asleep.

Sonny woke up about two hours later to hear the front door slam closed. "Sonny? You home?" Came her mother's voice from the living room.

Sonny bolted up straight. "Chad? Chad! Wake up! Mom's back." She said, pushing Chad hard enough that he fell out of the bed.

"Shit!" Chad said, standing up quickly and collecting up his clothes.

"Here, get in the bathroom." Sonny said, opening up her connected bathroom, only to have Chad stand where he was looking around franticly.

"Where the heck are my boxers?" Chad said, looking around. Sonny found them on her end table and tossed them at Chad, and pushed him in the bathroom. She grabbed a bath robe, from nearby, pulled it on, grabbed a book and flung herself on the bed.

"There you are! Did Chad go home all ready?" Her mother asked, as she entered Sonny's room.

"Uh…No, he just went out to get us some pizza. He'll be back later." Sonny said, hoping her mother will fall for it.

"Ok! Tell, me when he gets back. I'll be in the tub." With that, Connie walked out of the room and to her bedroom.

"That was a close one." Chad said, exiting the bathroom.

"No, kidding." Sonny said. "Now, you have to go and get us some pizza so she won't think something is up."

"Will do." Chad said, but didn't move from his spot as he watched Sonny get up to pull her robe back off to get changed. Chad turned Sonny around and pulled her into his arms.

He kissed her gingerly on the lips. "Minus all of this excitement, I really did enjoy tonight."

Sonny smiled. "Me too. Now go! Before my mom gets any ideas on why you're not back yet!" Sonny said, shoving Chad out of her bedroom.

Sonny leaned up against the back of the door; this was not what she was even expecting when the day first started. Not at all.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Please note that I changed the name of this story to 'Cuffed Together Forever'._

* * *

Chapter 7

Chad never got back to sleep, after staring at the ceiling for over an hour, he decided that laying around wasn't finding Sonny. After scribbling out a not to Connie, Chad bolted down to his car and headed towards the one place he thought Sonny would go, Tawni's apartment.

Driving the short trip to Tawni's, he was surprised to see that the lights where still on. Knocking on the door, it took all most a few minutes before Sonny opened the door.

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You just take off, with no cell phone, and never hear from you. And your mother doesn't do anything about it. Can we please just talk? No screaming. Please?" Chad pleaded.

"Fine. Come on in. Tawni is in bed all ready, so we won't have any interruptions." Sonny said, stepping aside to let Chad inside.

"Sonny, we have a lot of changes going on here. And I really want to be with you through this whole thing. Sonny, I love you and I still do. That's my baby in there and I want to part of its life." Chad said, placing his hand on Sonny stomach.

Sonny smiled, grabbing hold of Chad's hand. "I really want you to be with me. I love you, Chad. I just don't want you to be with me just because you think that you have to be."

"Sonny, we have been together for a little over a year. I have loved you a year before that, why would I just get up and leave you now? And if you are worried about what everyone will think, screw them. This is our lives, and it really isn't any of there business."

Sonny leaned in and gave Chad a kiss on the lips. "So, are we in this together?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Chad said.

Tawni Hart woke up the next morning at 6. She was surprised to see that Sonny wasn't on the cot that she had pulled out for her. Thinking that she had just went home in the middle of the night, was really surprised to see Sonny and Chad curled up on the couch together both sound asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Tawni yelled, causing both of them to fly off of the couch. "I just hope that you two used protection, I wouldn't want you to get pregnant. Oh Wait!" Tawni laughed, walking into the kitchen.

"I take it that you told her all ready." Chad said.

"Yeah, well she was the one that kind of figured it out. Tawni is a little smarter then I thought she was." Sonny said.

"Hey, I heard that!" came Tawni's voice from the kitchen, causing Sonny and Chad both to burst out laughing.

"I guess, we just have to face today. We should really tell Mr. Condor today, before he finds out from other people. Do you still want to quit?"

"I really didn't want to. I just thought that it would be the best thing. If Mr. Condor would let me, I would really want to stay on 'So Random!'."

Chad smiled at hearing this. "You are the best person on that show; I don't think he's going to let you go that easily."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I heard that!" Tawni said.

"I take it Tawni doesn't agree with you." Sonny laughed.

"Well, I guess that I should head home and get ready for the day. You should call your mom and tell her your okay. We really should talk to her today too." Chad said, heading towards the door.

"Let's just take it one person at a time. I'll see you at the studios." Sonny said, pecking Chad on the lips as he headed out the door.

"So, you're staying now?" Tawni asked.

"I guess I am."

"Good, I'm glad." Tawni said, trying to hug Sonny but pulling back after changing her mind. She headed into her room.

"Same ol' Tawni." Sonny said, laughing to herself.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I finally posted. Took sometime. Finally I think that I know where I am going to take this. And I'm happy where it is going to. Danielle._


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny met Chad in front of Condor Studios a few hours later.

"Nervous?" Chad asked Sonny.

"About what? Telling the guy that could get us both fired. Nah! I'm just happy about it."

"Come on, Sonshine. Better have us told him, then him hearing it from someone else." Chad said, taking Sonny's hand and leading her into the studios.

Sonny stopped Chad right before the headed into his office. "Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

"Yes, now come on. It's going to be easier then you think." Chad said, but deep down was scared to death.

Chad was right about the meeting. Mr. Condor did yell a little, until Sonny busted out in tears. He told Sonny that she can keep her job, and when she is showing too much, could still help with script writing.

"I told you that everything would go okay." Chad said, as he walked Sonny back to her dressing room.

"I know. I think it kind of helped when I started crying." Sonny said, laughing a bit.

"I think your right about that. Did you see the look on his face?" Chad said, glancing at his watch. "Oh, shoot. I have to go. I was supposed to be on set five minutes ago. Seeya at lunch." Chad said, heading to studio 3.

The day was really eventful for Sonny. Her cast was really happy when she told them that she wasn't quitting after all. But she did have to chase after Nico from not killing Chad when she told them that she was pregnant.

Tawni was the most excited about the baby coming. She has been talking about baby showers and names all most all day.

Sonny called a doctor and scheduled her first appointment for later that week. And at lunch, Chad was looking at her funny when she put pickles in her fro-yo and chocolate syrup on top of it, and ate it like that.

By the end of the day, Sonny was so tired she didn't even think that she would make it out to Chad's car.

"So, you ready to talk to your mom. I know it's been a long day for you and all."

"Yeah, but we better get it done and over with. She does all ready know." Sonny said, leaning back on the head rest and closing her eyes.

"I….I told my cast today too."

Sonny snapped her eyes open. "Well, what did they think about you being a daddy?"

Chad looked at her and smiled, that was something that sounded really weird. "They were all surprised. But in the end all of them ended up, being really happy for me." Chad said.

"I told my cast today too. And after trying to keep Nico from killing you, everything went really well."

Sonny and Chad finally got to Sonny's apartment and was surprised to see that Connie's car was still out in the parking lot.

"It seems that mom finally got home from work early today." Sonny said.

"MOM! MOM! I'm home." Sonny yelled as the entered the apartment.

"That was her car out there. It looks like no one is home. Actually it looks like it did this morning when I left at 2am."

"Maybe she is lying down." Sonny said, walking down to her mother's bedroom. "Hey there lazy, Chad and I are here. I would really like to talk about what had happened yesterday." Sonny said, plopping down on the bed.

Her mother didn't say anything, as Sonny flipped on her bed side light. "Mom!" Sonny said shaking her a bit.

"Mom! Come on wake up! MOM!" Sonny said, shaking her harder. By this time Chad was in the room.

"MOTHER! MOM COME ON WAKE UP!" Sonny screamed. Chad took noticed that Connie looked like his grandfather did after he died.

"MOM! PLEASE!"

"Sonny. Come on!" Chad said, grabbing Sonny. She was doing everything to stay where she was. By now she was crying. "Sonny, there is nothing we can do."

"No! NO! Your WRONG! MOTHER PLEASE!"

"Sonny! Sonny, she's gone." Chad said, pulling Sonny into his chest.

"No. No." Sonny sobbed. Chad didn't say one word, just held her as she cried into his Mackenzie Falls uniform.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Sonny, this isn't very healthy." Connie Munroe said to her daughter. _

"_Why would I care if it's healthy or not?" Sonny said, just lying on her bed. _

"_Sonny, you're pregnant. There is a whole other person that you need to take care of. It isn't just all you know."_

_Sonny sighed. She knew she was right. "That's what Chad has been telling me for the last two months."_

"_Well, then get up and doing something about it. Sonny. Sonny."_

* * *

"Sonny!" Sonny groaned, rolling over.

"Chad? What's wrong?"

"You were talking in your sleep again." Chad said. This was a nightly thing ever since Connie had died.

It has been two months since they found her dead in her bed. Later they found out that she had taken over a bottle and a half of sleeping pills. Sonny had moved in with Chad, not being able to live in the apartment that her and her mother had shared.

Ever since they had gotten back from Wisconsin, Sonny has woken Chad up with her screaming in her sleep. She kept have dreams about her mom, telling her that it was her fault she was dead.

"Sorry. Wait, did you say I was just talking in my sleep." Chad smiled. "That's all. No screaming tonight."

"Good." Sonny said, smiling.

The next morning Sonny woke up to the smell of pancakes and for the first time in over two weeks pulled her out of bed and came downstairs.

"Good morning." Sonny said.

"What are you doing in here?" Chad said, shocked to see her downstairs.

"I think it's finally time for me to go on with my life. My mom is gone and I have another life I have to take care of." She said, patting her growing tummy. At 14 weeks pregnant she was just starting to show.

"Good." Chad said, placing a plate in front of her.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, you really need to go see a doctor. You 3 and half months pregnant and haven't seen one yet. So why don't we call the doctor and see if we can get you in today. Just to make sure everything is going fine." Chad said, patting Sonny on the stomach.

Sonny still couldn't believe that Chad was so caring with everything that has happened. With the pregnancy and Connie's death he has had to take on a lot of different roles.

He has skipped so much work they have written Mackenzie into a coma. But Mr. Condor has been really working with him and guaranteed him that he would still have a job.

"How have I gotten so lucky to have a boyfriend like you?"

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper is good at everything." Chad said, earning a slap from Sonny.

"Seriously, Chad." Sonny said.

"Seriously? Sonny, I love you. Did you really think that I could just let you fall apart?"

"I guess not. Thanks Chad, for everything that you have done." Sonny said.

"It's been my pleasure." Chad said, kissing Sonny on the forehead.

"You don't know how much I love you." Sonny said, pulling Chad down for a longer kiss.

"I think I do. Now come on. Let's get that doctor called." Chad said, leading Sonny into the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny looked at her swollen stomach in the mirror. She sometimes feels like she is in some dream that she is going to wake up at any moment from. She really couldn't believe that she and Chad was having a baby together.

Pulling her shirt over her head, she headed back downstairs to find Chad just hanging up the phone.

"That was the doctor. We have an appointment in about two hours." Chad said, flopping down on the couch.

"Can you believe that this is really happening?" Sonny said, sitting down next to him.

"What is really happening?"

"This. Us having a baby. Me having to adjust with my mom dying. It just seems like it's all not real." Sonny said.

"Sometimes I feel like it isn't. But sometimes when I have moments like this, I know it's real." Chad said, pulling Sonny into his arms.

Sonny sighed as she leaned her head into his chest. "Yeah, I guess your right."

About an hour and half later Sonny was filling out papers at the doctors office. "So, if we can do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Yeah, I would like to know. What would you want to have? A boy or girl?"

"When I was a little girl I all ways thought of having a boy first. Because I all ways thought that he would take care of his little sister." Sonny said.

"That is sappy." Chad said, earning a slap in the arm from Sonny.

"Chad Dylan! I can't believe that you just said that." Sonny said, causing Chad to stick his tongue out at her.

"Miss Munroe, the doctor will see you now." A nurse said, breaking them out of there conversation.

The two of them followed her back in the room. "Change into this, the doctor will be with you in a second." She said, handing Sonny a gown and walking out of the room.

"Are you going to stay here or just out in the hall while I change?" Sonny asked.

"That's up to you." Chad said.

"Just stay." Sonny said, stripping off her shirt and bra, pulling on the gown.

"Hello Alison Munroe, I'm Dr. Isaacs."

"Hello. You can call me Sonny." Sonny shacking shaking the mans hand.

"Hello Sonny. And you are?"

"Chad." Chad said, shaking hands as well.

"You're the father?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, well Sonny I'm going to have you jump on the table here and let's get started." Sonny got up on the table and the got her all situated up. "This might be a little cold." The doctor said, placing the gel on her stomach.

"That is cold." Sonny said, causing Chad to laugh.

"Ok here. Let's see." The Dr. Isaacs said, pushing a few buttons on the keyboard and a whooshing sound came in the room.

"What is that?" Sonny asked.

"That is your baby's heart beat."

"Wow." Sonny said, grabbing hold of Chad's hand.

"Yeah, and that right there. Is your baby." he said, pointing at a small smudge on the screen

"Wow!"

"I'll leave you too to look at that for a while."

"Can you look at that? It just seems so real." Chad said, looking over at Sonny to find her crying.

"Sonny? What's wrong?"

"I can't see it!" she said, sobbing even harder.

"Aw! Baby, why didn't you say anything?" Chad said, brushing a few of her tears away.

"Because what kind of mother am I! Can't even see her own child." Sonny said, crying harder.

"Hey! Hey! See look." Chad said, pulling the monitor closer. "They are right there." Chad said, pointing on the screen.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Chad said, kissing her on the temple.

"Your right. It does seem more real now." Sonny said, brushing her fingers on the screen where there baby was.


	12. Chapter 12

"You are going to have to tell them." Chad said, following Sonny into the kitchen.

"Don't think so." Sonny said, slamming a cupboard door shut.

"So, what are you going to say when you start showing more?" Chad asked her, poking her in the stomach.

"That I swallowed a beach ball." Sonny said, earning a glare from Chad.

They had been fight about this situation for the last two days. Chad thinks that it's finally time to explain to their fans what is going on. Sonny on the other hand, says it's too soon and they should wait few more months.

"Sonny, people are starting to all ready talk. Like it or not you are starting to show. It's just better that you get it out in the open now." Chad said.

"Fine, but you are coming with me to the press conference."

"Sonny, is that what's this is all about? I was always going to go with you." Chad said.

"Really? Well, then why didn't you say that in the first place?" Sonny said, slapping Chad a few times.

"Well, I didn't know." Chad said, grabbing hold of Sonny's wrist and pulling her towards him. "So, are we okay now?"

"Perfectly." Sonny said, kissing Chad on the nose.

So their plan was all set. Sonny and Chad would tell their fans what was going on. And the closer the day got, the more stressed she was.

"Sonny, you really need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Chad said, the night before the press conference.

Sonny had gotten herself so worked up she threw up. They were both sitting on the bathroom floor; Sonny was doing her best not to get sick again.

"I just don't want anyone to hate me." Sonny said, trying to fight back tears that she could feel were threatening to spill.

"Sonny, no one could hate you."

"You did, when we first met."

"Sonny. I never hated you. I just had such strong feelings for you I didn't know how to let them out." Chad said, running his hand through her hair.

"That's good to hear. Here I thought this whole time that you hated me. "Sonny said, finally smiling a bit.

"So, let's get you and little Wilbur to bed." Chad said, pulling Sonny up to her feet.

"Wilber? We are _not_ naming our baby after a pig." Sonny

"Hey, I like that name."

"Well, I have 6 months to talk you out of it." Sonny said, crawling into bed.

The next day went off without a hitch. And just like Chad had said, no one said they hated Sonny. In fact, the press actually liked that she came clean about the whole thing. After the press conference, Chad heard grunting coming from the bathroom.

"Sonny, is everything okay in there?" Chad asked her threw open the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I just can't get my pants buttoned." Sonny said, as he opened the door to find Sonny jumping up and down.

"Sonshine. I think you need to face the facts you've out grown your clothes." Chad said, laughing at Sonny as she attempted to button her pants up.

"I know." Sonny said sighing.

"Why don't you call Tawni and the two of you can go shopping." Chad said, earning a smile from Sonny.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sonny said, grabbing her cell phone. Chad laughing as her pants fell down to her ankles.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why in the world did you talk me into going shopping with Tawni? Last time I went with her I spent close to 300 dollars." Sonny said, pulling on a pair of Chad's pants.

"You're the one that thought it was a good idea and called her. And why exactly are you putting on a pair of my pants?" Chad asked.

"Well, seeing that none of mine fit me, I really have no choice but to wear yours. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you come with us?" Sonny said, grinning when she finally got a pair of pants to close.

"I don't think so. Why don't you guys just make it a girl's night out?" Chad said, hearing Tawni blare the horn outside.

"Don't think so, bubba. You got me into this and now you're coming with." Sonny said, dragging Chad out, ignoring his protests.

"Hey Sonny! What is Chad doing here?" Tawni said, as the two of them made it into her car.

"Chad was just so worried about me that he decided to tag along. I hope you don't mind." Sonny said, hearing Chad 'hmmmppphh' in the back seat.

"No, I don't mind. He can carry our bags for us." Tawni said, pulling away from the curb.

Two hours and nineteen bags later Sonny, Tawni and a very tired Chad finally made it out of the mall.

"Are we finally going home?" Chad wined.

"Yes Chad. You can stop complaining." Sonny said, opening up the backseat for Chad who just plopped in the car.

"Uggg…this had to be the longest day of my life. Why did you need so many clothes? After the baby comes you won't need them anymore." Chad said, going threw some of the bags.

"Oh, those aren't all Sonny's. Some of them are mine." Tawni said.

"What? You had my lug around your bags too?"

"Pretty much."

Finally what seemed like forever Sonny and Chad arrived back at their home.

"You're telling me that you only had 4 bags and the rest were Tawni's?" Chad said.

"Yep."  
"Should have made her carry her own." Chad mumbled.

"You want to see my new clothes. I can model them for you."

5 outfits later, Sonny was finally done and came out in her yellow PJ's.

"Now, this one is my favorite." Chad said, pulling Sonny down on his lap.

"This one is mine." Sonny said, handing Chad a very tiny shirt.

"Sorry to tell you Sonny, but I really don't think this will ever fit you." Chad said, laughing.

"Just unfold it." Sonny said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Chad unfolds the shirt and found the words 'Baby Cooper' printed on the front of it.

"You like it?" Sonny said, trying to shift around to see the look on his face.

"I agree with you, Sonshine. This is my favorite too." Chad said, turning Sonny around to face him and kissing her on the lips.

"Good. I still am overwhelmed by all of this." Sonny said, leaning her forehead against his.

"Yeah, but we'll get through this together. There is nothing that we can't get through together." Chad said, pushing a stray hair out of Sonny's face.

"I sure hope that you are right. This is a human's life that we have to mold. I'm just scared of screwing up their life."

"Sonny, my parents were hardly ever there and I don't have a screwed up life. So think how much more we can do being in the child's life." Chad said.

"True. You're right."

"As usual." Chad said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Cooper." Sonny said, squealing as Chad picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

_A/N: I am looking for a beta. So if your intestested in doing it for me, please let me know. Thanks, Danielle_


	14. Chapter 14

3 Months Later

Chad flipped over two pancakes at the same time. It was hard to believe that there was only 3 more months untill baby was came, there were so many things that needed to be done. Sonny has gone into what the baby books called nesting.

They were in the middle of getting paint for the nursery. Tawni was throwing Sonny a baby shower next week.

"Chad!" Sonny bellowed from upstairs causing Chad to drop the plate of pancakes he was caring. Not even picking them up he bolted up the stairs.

"Sonny, where are you?" Chad said, freaking out when he couldn't find her.

"Bathroom." he heard Sonny said.

"What's wrong? It's not the baby is it?" Chad said, checking Sonny out to make sure that everything was okay.

"Relax Chad! Not every time I call you there will be something wrong."

"Oh! Well, then why did you yell?" Chad said.

"I felt the baby kick for the first time. I was in the shower singing 'Me, Myself, and Time' and she just went crazy." Sonny said, placing a hand over her stomach.

"What? Sonny that's great. And stop calling him a she. I just know that there is a boy in there. Might make him gay if he hears you call him 'she' all of the time." Chad said, causing Sonny to roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say Chad. We will find out later today anyways. So you want to make a bet out of this."

"Oh yeah. Loser buys winner dinner tonight."

"Good."

"Good"

"F-ooff!" Sonny said, placing a hand on her stomach again.

"What?"

"She's kicking up a storm. Here." Sonny said, grabbing Chad's hand and placing it where her's was. It took just a few seconds before the baby kicked again.

"Wow." Chad whispered. It was just so amazing there were just no words that would come to mind.

"I know. It's just so cool." Sonny said, placing Chad's hand in her own.

"3 more months." Chad said, leaning down giving Sonny a kiss on the lips.

"I know. And we have so much stuff we have to get done. The biggest is we still need to pick a name."

"Yeah. But that will be easier after today."

"Shoot. I'm running on of time. Shoo! I got to get dressed." Sonny said, kicking Chad out of the bathroom and running around as fast as her belly would let her.

About three hours later Sonny found herself laying on an uncomfortable table in the middle of her second ultrasound.

"Well, Sonny. Everything looks really good. Your baby really seems to growing and is up the weight. Now, do you want to know the sex now or just wait?"

"We want to know the sex now." Chad said.

"Ok. Well, it's a girl. Congrats you guys. "

"Are you sure about that?"

"Chad, give it a rest. He seems to have gotten it in his head that it was going to be a boy." Sonny told her doctor.

"Nope, sorry Mr. Cooper. I will see you guys next month."

"You owe me dinner tonight Cooper." Sonny said, pulling her clothes back on.

"Fine. But that means I get to pick out the name." Chad said, opening up the office door for her.

"Just as long as it's not as bad as Wilber." Sonny said, walking out of the doctor's office.


	15. Chapter 15

"Chad, there is someone at the door." Sonny said, early one morning.

"Wha?" Chad said, rolling over.

Sonny could tell that he wasn't full awake.

"Chad, someone is ringing the doorbell." Sonny said again.

The doorbell was being pushed every 5 seconds now; Sonny was surprised that Chad hadn't heard it yet.

"Sonny, there is someone at the door." Chad mumbled into his pillow.

"I know. That's what I've...Oh screw it." Sonny said, pulling herself out of bed.

She pulled on her bathrobe and hoping that whoever was waking her up, at 6 in the morning, was prepared to die.

"Took you long enough to answer the door." Tawni Hart said, as soon as Sonny swung the door open.

"Tawni? Why exactly are you here at 6 in the morning?" Sonny asked, leaning up against the doorframe ready to go back to sleep.

"Baby shower, silly! We got to get the place ready." Tawni explained, handing Sonny the supplies that she was holding and walking in the house.

"Tawni, the baby shower is like in 9 hours. Couldn't you have come a little later?" Sonny groaned.

"I was planning on it. But then I thought I could get more done with more time. Now, you go and get dressed and I'll be in the living room." Tawni said, strutting off to the living room.

"What just happened?" Sonny asked herself.

She made her way back into her's and Chad's shared bedroom, she plopped back on the bed, finally getting Chad up.

"Who was at the door?"

"Tawni, she wants to get the house ready for the shower today." Sonny told him.

"Isn't that this afternoon?" Chad asked, pulling Sonny closer to him.

"Yep." Sonny said, laying her head on Chad's chest.

The two of them were almost back to sleep when there came a banging sound on the bedroom door.

"Sonny you better be getting ready! If you're not downstairs in the next 3 minutes, I am going to drag you out myself." Came Tawni's threating voice.

"Ugh! I can't stand her sometimes."

"I can call the police if you want me too!" Chad joked, finally getting out of bed.

"Chad, she didn't break in the house. And she did plan the baby shower. I should just get dressed and help her." Sonny said, pulling out some clothes to wear for the day.

To both Sonny and Chad's surprise by the time that they had gotten downstairs, everything was all ready set up. And after talking Chad out of killing Tawni, for waking him up early for no reason, Tawni and Sonny both headed out for breakfast.

"Chad really seemed mad at me." Tawni said, as the waited for their food to arrive.

"Just a tad. You wake us up at 6 in the morning and by the time we get down stairs you're done with everything."

"Well, the reason why I came over so early is that I wanted to talk to you. We really haven't talked all that much since your mom died. So, how are you...really?"

"Fine, I guess. I still see her in my dreams. But the nightmares are gone."

"Does Chad know? Last time I asked, he told me that you weren't dreaming about her at all." Tawni asked.

"No, I haven't told him. But I don't wake up screaming anymore, I am not planning on doing it either. He is so stressed out about the baby and everything; I really don't need him worrying about me even more." Sonny said, picking at her breakfast.

"Sonny, you really should tell him. He will get upset if he knows that you are lying to him." Tawni said.

"No, I am not telling him." Sonny said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm not hungry anymore." Sonny said, storming away.

Tawni watched her leave, bolting up and running over to her when she saw Sonny double over in pain.


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't understand why I have to do this." Sonny said. She just had gotten back from the hospital after going into early labor. They were able to stop the contractions but she was put on bed rest for the remaining 12 weeks of her pregnancy.

"They just want to make sure that the baby isn't under anymore stressed. We got the bed room all up and ready for you." Chad said. Sonny had been complaining since she got in the car.

"Why didn't they put you on bed rest?" Sonny asked, as Chad steered her upstairs.

"I am not the one carrying a baby." Chad said, trying not to laugh at his crazy girlfriend.

"Well, it is partly your fault that I am in this situation." Sonny said, this time causing Chad to laugh.

"Well, you should look at the bright side. You now have me at your beck and call."

"That is true."

"Ok. Here is the new room." Chad said, opening up their bedroom door.

"Chad, wow!" Sonny said, looking around the room.

"Yeah. I think Tawni and I went a little over board. We got the TV with cable and a whole new movie collection. You're laptop, with the internet, and your cell phone. Tawni got you all four Twilight books. She thought you needed to read them for some reason."

"I've been meaning to read them. What is that?"

"I got you a mini-refrigerator and a microwave. Your bigger meals would still be made downstairs in the kitchen still, but smaller stuff and your drinks can be stored up here. So does it seem a little better then what you first thought?"

"Yeah it looks a little bit better. Thanks." Sonny said, pecking Chad on the lips.

"I'll just go downstairs and make us some supper." Chad said, as Sonny crawled into bed and grabbed her new Twilight book.

Before Sonny even knew it two weeks had passed by. The only time Chad was even able to talk to her was right before they went to sleep at night. Most of the time she had her nose buried in a book and she even has it in her head that they were naming the baby Isabella.

"Are you still going to let me name the baby?" Chad asked, late one night.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you have been calling her Bella all the time. So I was just wondering."

"Chad, Bella mean beautiful."

"Ohhh! I see. Here I was worried about nothing." Chad said, turning his attention back to the TV screen.

"Chad, am I a bad mom?" Sonny asked a few minutes later.

"No! Whatever made you think that you were a bad mother?"

"Well, the doctors said that I could have prevented going into labor early if I learned how to control my stress level."

"Sonny, your mother just died suddenly. There wasn't anything that you could have done to prevent your stress from going up. It's not like you were expecting it."

"I just feel like I could have stopped myself from being so stressed out. And Tawni and I were fighting and that could have been prevented too." Sonny said.

"Sonny, none of that makes you a bad mother. You are just human. People get in fights with there friends all the time and get stressed when one of there parents die. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent it. Our baby girl will be fine. Stop worrying about it." Chad said, pulling Sonny into a hug.

"Thanks Chad. You made me feel better. I think I've just had to much time on my hands." Sonny said, pulling Chad in for a kiss.

"Don't worry about it Shortstack. Everything will be fine in the end. And in this case we will have a beautiful baby girl. So stop worrying and start getting happy about that." Chad said, finally making Sonny smile.

"I guess that I just forgot to look at the bigger picture." Sonny said, as she cuddled into Chad's chest and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Chad, why won't you let me get out of bed?" Sonny whined. Her due-date was in two days and her doctor told her that she could get out of bed around it.

"Because, you have two more days before you can get out of bed. Don't want that little girl of ours to come out to soon." Chad said, patting Sonny on her stomach.

"Chad, it won't hurt her if she comes a few days early."

"Fine, I need some help finishing up the baby's room anyways." Chad said, earning a squeal from Sonny.

"Thank you, Chad." Sonny said, jumping up from bed and kissing him right on the mouth.

"See I told you nothing bad would happen. And we got the room ready for when she comes home." Sonny said, a few hours later.

Between the two of them they had both gotten the nursery painted and the whole room set up.

"I guess your right. I was just paranoid for nothing." Chad said, starting to clean up the trash that was around the room.

"There is only one bad thing that happened all day."

"What's that?"

"This." Sonny said, dipping her paint brush into the left over paint and flicking it all over Chad.

Chad stood there for a few seconds with pink paint smeared all over his face.

"You are so going to pay for that." Chad said, flicking some paint on Sonny.

"That's not fair! I am the one carrying your child!" Sonny said, flicking more paint on him.

"Well, you are the one that started it." Chad said, causing a full out paint war to break out.

Before either one of them knew it, all the paint was gone or it was all over the two of them. Chad's hair was mostly all pink and Sonny shirt was completely covered.

"All right! I surrender!" Sonny said, throwing her paint brush on the floor.

"You're only saying that because we're out of paint." Chad said, laughing.

"True. But I think that this is the most fun that I've had all week." Sonny said, rubbing her back.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. My back has been hurting for a while know, but I think that it's just because I have been in bed for the last 11 and a half weeks."

"You sure you're okay? I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." Chad said, messaging her back a bit.

"I'm fine. That's helping a lot. I think taking a warm shower will help and some lunch.

"Fine. You go and take a shower; I'll go make us some lunch." Chad said, pecking her on the lips.

"See you in the kitchen, Pinky!" Sonny said, earning a glare from Chad.

The shower didn't help Sonny's back, if any it made it hurt even worse. Not even attempting to get down to the kitchen, Sonny crawled into bed hoping that would help with the pain.

"Hey, lunch is ready. Are you okay?" Chad said, entering the bedroom.

"My back is just killing me right now, that's all." Sonny said, trying to shift in bed to get more comfortable.

"Sit up." Chad said, sitting behind Sonny and kneading her back with his hands.

"That feels so good." Sonny moaned.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to get out of bed early. I should have just stood my ground."

"Uhh…Chad." Sonny said.

"I mean the doctor said not to let you out of bed till after your due date. But yet I said it was okay for you to get out of…" "Chad!"

"What?"

"My water just broke." Sonny said.

"WHAT?"

"My water just broke. It's time. The baby is coming." Sonny stated, only to turn around to find Chad passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

"Chad! Chad you better wake up now or I will kick you where the sun don't shine." Sonny screamed, slamming an elbow in the back of Chad's head.

"God, I feel like I have been shot in the head." Chad said, finally sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Chad, if you don't want this baby to be born in our bedroom I would be getting your ass up right now!" Sonny bellowed, finally causing Chad to snap back in reality.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Got the over-night bag!" Chad said, heading out the door leaving Sonny behind.

"Hey Chad! You're forgetting something!"

"Right! I need you!" Chad said, heading back in the room and heading back in the room and helping Sonny out of the bed.

"Duh!" Sonny said, as the two of them made it down to Chad's car.

Finally after what seemed like forever the two of them finally made it to the hospital. Within 5 hours there was a beautiful baby girl.

"She has to be one of the beautiful babies out there." Chad said, as he watched his baby girl sleeping in his arms.

"We still need a name."

"What about Emma Rose?" Chad asked.

"I love it. She looks like an Emma." Sonny said, looking at the little girl.

"She does have my eyes." Chad said, smiling.

"And your hair. She really doesn't even look like me at all."

"She is just as beautiful as you." Chad said, smiling.

"Thanks." Sonny said, yawning a bit.

"Tired?"

"Just a little bit. You try to push a 7 pound baby out of you." Sonny said, closing her eyes.

"You try to sleep. I am going to go and call is friends." Chad said, putting Emma in bed and leaving the room.

Two days later Chad was thrilled to be taking both of his girls home.

"I feel like I am going to wake up and I am still some girl living in Wisconsin." Sonny said, after the three of the got home.

"I feel the same way. Come on Emma. Let's see your new room." Chad said, taking Emma upstairs to the newly painted nursery.

"It really did turn out really good." Sonny said, as the entered the room.

"Do you think she likes it?"

"Chad, she 48 hours old. I don't think she really cares." Sonny said, earning Chad to stick her tongue out at her.

"Come on. Let's try to get some sleep while she's down." Chad said, guiding Sonny back to there bedroom.

"You better of have changed those sheets."

"Yes! I am not that disgusting." Chad said, plopping down on the bed.

"Can you believe that all of this all started because of Mr. Condor handcuffing us together two years ago." Sonny said, snuggling Chad closer to her.

"He handcuffed us together and Emma cuffed us together forever." Chad said, pulling Sonny even closer to him.

"That was really corny."


	19. Chapter 19

4 ½ years later

"Emma Rose, if you don't get down here right now we are leaving without you!" Sonny Munroe, bellowed upstairs at her daughter.

"I'm coming mommy! I just had to change." Emma said, finally making her way downstairs.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Tawni so much." Sonny said, grabbing her hand.

They were heading to Sonny and Chad's rehearsal dinner. This time tomorrow night she would finally be Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I like Tawni." Emma said, walking beside her mother as they made it out to the car finally.

"I know you do. But she seems to have implanted it in your head that clothes and your looks are everything."

"Well, they are aren't they?" Emma asked, causing Sonny to laugh.

"I think that she's more like Tawni then you." Chad said, from the front seat.

"Shut up! Or I might be there tomorrow." Sonny said, slapping Chad in the shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!"

The two of the glared at each other before Chad leaned in and gave Sonny a kiss. "Fine, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Thank you! Now let's get going before Tawni yells at us for being later for our on rehearsal dinner."

* * *

Chad tossed and turned that night. He couldn't believe that Tawni made Sonny stay the night just because of a stupid superstition. It was hard sleeping in a bed all alone. He and Sonny had slept in the same bed together for the last five years.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Came a voice from the door. Chad sat up to find Sonny there.

"What are you doing her? I thought Tawni would let you leave."

"I snuck out after her and Emma fell asleep. Scoot over." Sonny said, sliding in bed.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Chad asked, pulling Sonny closer to him.

"I've been ready for it since I was 16. What about you? No cold feet yet?"

"Not even one." Chad said, sighing.

"Days like this make me think of mom. Of all the things she's missing."

"She would be so proud of you."

Sonny smiled at this and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"ALISON MUNROE!" bellowed a voice at six in the morning.

"She's here!" Sonny said, bolting from the bed and into the connected bathroom.

"What are you running for? What was so wrong for you sleeping here?" Chad said, not even getting up from the bed.

"That's true. This is my house and my wedding and she has no say over either." Sonny said, walking out of the bathroom just as Tawni bolted into the bedroom.

"What did I tell you about sleeping here tonight? It's bad luck."

"Tawni, I'm 23 years old. I think I can take care of myself."

"What did you say to her?" Tawni asked Chad.

"Why do you think I said something to her?" Chad asked, as Tawni huffed out the door.

"I should go after her. I'll see you later." Sonny said, kissing Chad.

"I'll be the one under the alter." Chad said, finally pulling himself out of bed.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Cooper. Are you happy how everything turned out in your life?" Chad asked his wife later that night.

"I think it's turning out perfectly." Sonny said, laying her head on her husband's bare chest.

"Ready for us to spend the rest of our life together?" "Together Forever." Sonny said, pulling Chad into a deep kiss.

* * *

_A/N: I didn't really know how to end this. I am not really happy how this story ended, but oh well. Hope you guys like the last chapter. And look for some of my new stories coming out and new chapters off 'To Late To Turn Back' out soon. Thanks for all of the reviews. Danielle._


End file.
